Dust
by toastl0ver
Summary: Dust is a man who has been around since the beginning of remnant. he has witnessed every major event in the history of remnant and has more experience that Ozpin. He now wants to teach the next generation of hunters and huntresses. (first fan fic criticism is appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the streets of Vale. My destination was the airport where I could be transported to beacon. I suddenly realised that I could fly there. I lifted the overcoat that I wore and retracted the bandages covering my body. The markings on them glowing a pearlescent blue. When they had all retracted it quickly dissolved into a cloud of and rode the wind to Beacon Academy.

The students of Beacon clearly saw me coming and looked very curious. I quickly regained my human form, much to the awe of the students. I summoned the bandages and they started to wrap themselves around my upper body and slowly I felt my power become more restricted. I was about to walk to the headmaster's office when I heard a voice from behind me. "Excuse me." I turned around and was surprised to see a girl wearing a pure white dress, her eyes were an icy blue, she wore a pony made of white hair off to the side, she also had a scar over her left eye.

"Yes?" I replied she was surprised for some reason no clue why.

"How did you do that? I have never seen anyone who can do what you just did." I grinned a little bit and proceeded to answer her question.

"That is something that you will find out in due time. I'm here to teach at beacon." The girl looked shocked for a second. She looked my up and down and giggled a little.

"You hardly look like anyone who could teach." At this I scowled at her. A dust spike quickly shot out of my should and hovered just millimetres away from here right eye.

"You may want to Apologise for that comment Ms…" "Schnee. Weiss Schnee" I froze. I needed to be careful around her. the Schnee Dust Company has been hunting me for fifty years she might just lead them to me.

"Well Ms Schnee I must go. I had been a pleasure." I quickly walked off before she could say anything else. I sighed with relief when I made it around a corner and she was out of sight. I then made my way to Professor Ozpin's Office.

I Knocked on the door to Ozpin's office. It was quickly answered by answered by Glynda Goodwitch whom he had met previously. "Glynda. Its nice to see you again." "Likewise." She let me into the office and I was greeted to the sight of the Grey hair professor sipping coffee at his desk.

He looked up when Goodwitch let me in. "Dust. What brings you here?"

I grinned for a second. "I came here wanting to teach the next generation of hunters and huntresses." Ozpin swallowed his coffee, he sat there for what felt like and eternity but was really just 30 seconds.

"Why is it that you want to teach?" I smirked and thought carefully before answering.

"Ozpin I have thousands of years worth of experience. I know everything there is to know about this world because I have witnessed every major event in Remnants history. I have fought in wars in which I felt it was necessary for me to fight. I even fought along side one of your students ancestors, Eli Arc."

Ozpin perked up at this. It was a good opportunity to have for Jaune Arc who was currently the weakest student at beacon. "You may teach at beacon. I'm going to assign you two teams whom you will teach for the rest of their time at beacon."

I grinned at this. "Which teams?"

**RWBY Perspective**

Team JNPR was sitting in RWBY's dorm all of the eagerly watching the game of risk team RWBY was playing. It was safe to say that Yang was absolutely destroying everyone. Blake was about to have her go when all there Scrolls went off. They quickly picked them up and read the message. 'Come to my office now. I want you to meet your teacher for the next 4 years.' They all looked at each other. They started for Ozpin's office.

"Hey Ruby. What do you think this new teacher is going to be like?" Jaune looked a little nervous.

"Well Jaune there is only one way to find out." Jaune gave Ruby a confused look. "And it's to meet the teacher." They quickly realised that they were in front of Ozpin's office.

Yang knocked on the door Goodwitch ushered them in. they were greeted to the sight of a bald man. He wore an overcoat, black cargo pants and boots to match. What made him stand out were the bandages that he made no effort to hide. As well as his pure white-eyes.

**Dust Perspective**

I carefully scan each of the students that walked into Ozpin's Office. "Hello." The Spartan like girl said.

"Team RWBY and JNPR, this is Dust he will be teaching you for the rest of your time at beacon." All the students gave excited. I then spotted one that looked familiar. '_The Schnee heiress! I'm going to be teaching her! I'm as good as dead._'

"You will report to Dust on Monday at which ever location he chooses on campus. He will be teaching everything you should know. With that in mind Mr Dust is going to speak to you all as a group and try to understand every aspect of yourselves. You are dismissed."

'_this is turning out to be an very interesting year._' Ozpin thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Team RWBY and JNPR left Ozpins office. Everyone was very happy to have a knew teacher but also nervous as they did not know what to expect from him. Curiosity got the better of them and they started talking about what he might be like. It was when Weiss spoke up that they really were nervous about the new teacher.

"I have spoken to him before. In fact he nearly injured me." This shocked everyone.

"Any reason as to why?" Ruby quickly asked. Weiss just shot her a look of annoyance before sighing.

"He claimed that I was acting disrespectfully to him. He was somehow able to manipulate a small amount of dust and nearly pierced my right eye." Everyone stood there for a second processing what was just said. Weiss being disrespectful as well as being a smartass seemed about right. But how did he manipulate the dust.

Dust was thinking about as to what to do with his students for their first lesson. His first thought was an assessment of their combat abilities. _'I probably should assess them on their combat skills and teamwork, the Arc boy as I have heard is not the best fighter, but has extra training session with Ms Nikos.'_ He had decided that he would assess all their abilities tomorrow with the exception of Jaune.

**Monday morning 8:30AM**

Team RWBY was, as usual, forcefully woken up by the sound of Ruby blowing a whistle. They all hung around waiting for instruction from Dust. During this time Ruby was tending to Crescent Rose, Blake was reading a strange book involving Ninjas, Weiss was going over notes and Yang was in the shower.

Just as Yang came out of the bathroom all the scrolls in the room went off. The messaged display read. 'Teams RWBY and JNPR Report to the arena I'm assessing all of your abilities.' They quickly got ready and left for the arena. The bumped into JNPR as they were leaving. Jaune was nervous as he was not the best with Combat.

"Jaune, you need to remember your training. I'm sure he will go easy on you." Pyyrha was trying to reassure him, which was working to a point.

"Yeah Pyyrha your right." Jaune was now calm but not entirely convinced that he would survive a duel with his new teacher.

**At the Arena**

Dust was standing in the middle of the Arena when Teams JNPR and RWBY arrived. He was wearing only his bandages and cargo pants. He watched as they entered. He noticed that Jaune was nervous. He was lucky he wasn't going to be assessed. They all stood in front of him.

"Good morning. As you know from my earlier message I will be assessing you all on you abilities in combat." Ruby was very excited by this, as were Yang and Nora. "Mr Arc you are the Exception." Jaune froze. "You have yet to develop so I, along with Ms Nikos, will be training you." Jaune felt much better yet also nervous.

"For now each of you will be fighting me individually." Everyone seemed a little unnerved by this. "But, seeing as I have been around for thousands of years I will be restraining myself." Everyone was both relieved and curious.

"What do you mean, you have been around for thousands of years?" Pyyrha asked.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you. I have been around since the creation of Remnant and have watched it progress. I have thought in countless battles and even along side some of your ancestors." Everyone seemed amazed and shocked by this.

"Does that mean you fought alongside my grandpa Eli Arc?" Jaune asked, a little nervous.

"I have fought alongside your grandfather and I have also fought him myself. He was a very powerful man. To be able to teach and Arc is a privilege for me." Jaune blushed at that last bit, but was also amazed that Dust had fought his grandpa.

"Now, onto combat. Each of you will be fighting me individually and them once more as a team. I will fight each of you in this order." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read the order in which he would fight them.

"Weiss Schnee, Pyyrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Ruby Rose." Weiss froze when she realised that she would be the first to fight him. She was hoping to be the last as she would be able to take note of all his weaknesses. Everyone, minus Weiss, started walking to the fights in order to watch the fight. Weiss readied her weapons and stood at the opposite end of the Arena.

Dust was standing opposite Weiss waiting for her attack. While he waited he decide which weapon he was going to use during this fight. Weiss spoke up being fed up of waiting for him to take. "Why are you holding back?" Dust looked at her and started to laugh.

"You wouldn't last long. The same applies to everyone I have duelled." Weiss was angered by that response she wanted to be always fight her opponents at their full power.

"Well I want to see you at full power." Dust froze at that request, while the rest of team RWBY and JNPR stared in shock at her request.

Dust stared at her for a few more seconds. "Ok." He then willed the bandages on his body to retract. Once they had been fully removed he took a deep breath, and disappeared.

Before Weiss could even think of where he could be, she was thrown into the air. Dust launched several fire dust projectiles at her, she dodge all of them and gracefully landed. She used the same attack, never once missing. She noticed something though. As they neared a small vortex world appear on Dust's hands and would close to make it seem like he was hit. Dust stood there grinning wondering what his next move would be. Weiss suddenly charged at him with speed that could only be matched by Ruby Rose. She stabbed Dust in the chest fully impaling him. Weiss had thought she had won. That was when he punched her, hard. She was sent flying across the arena. Dust created to sickles made of dust to use as weapons, imbuing them with flame and electrical properties. He rushed towards her. Weiss realised he was charging at her and summoned a Glyph at the last second. Dust hit the glyph with such force that he nearly broke it. Weiss summoned another glyph and launched herself into the air. In a last ditch effort she used all her dust in one combined attack. A white dust ball was floating at the tip of Myrtenaster. Dust realised that that was all of Weiss' dust in a compressed for and grinned. The ball was launched at Dust. Dust stood there, he raised his hand and absorbed the Dust. Weiss stood there in awe. Dust decided to end this. He dashed towards Weiss with incredible speed and launched her into the air. He quickly started to create patterns with his hands and a whirlwind of ice and fire suddenly surrounded the Heiress. She had lost to much Aura and passed out from exhaustion.

Dust carried Weiss out of the Arena. He placed her unconscious form on the ground near her team. He put his arm out to the side and started to create some regenerative Dust. Once he had enough he placed his and on her stomach and the dust took affect.

After watching Weiss' fight everyone decided that they should fight Dust with his restricted power. But even then no one could beat him. Only two came close to nearly winning and that was Pyyrha and Blake. After all the fighting was done they all met in the middle of the arena for dust to tell them of what he thought of them.

"Weiss. You rely on dust for most of your ranged attacks, although they weren't affective in our fight they can be affective against other opponents." Weiss was happy with his response.

"Blake. You have a, unique, semblance in which you leave a copy of yourself behind to take the hit. This may be seen as cowardly. Then I saw how you applied dust to this and caught me by surprise. You are quick and deadly." Blake grinned a little at his response.

"Nora. You are, well… Crazy, yet also creative as well. Your hammer made you a formidable opponent and you were inventive, in a crazy sort of way, in how to fought me." Nora smiled.

"Yang. Let it be known that I shall never touch your hair again. Now that that's out of the way. You can rush blindly into battle but are also a force to be reckoned with." Yang punched the air in victory.

"Ren. Your hand-to-hand combat skills are impressive and you take your time to form strategies before attacking. You put your weapons to good use in covering all ranges." Ren bowed with respect.

"Pyyrha. You are versatile in all ways. You posses the semblance of polarity which was made apparent whenever you make slight adjustments to you enemies movements in battle. You take fate into your own hands." Pyyrha smiled at this.

"Ruby. Scythe and speed combination made you a very formidable opponent. You may have been the most challenging person I have fought to this day. Keep up the good work." Ruby rubbed the back of her head out of shyness.

After Dust reviewed everyone he dismissed them for the day. "You will need to rest up for the team battles tomorrow." They were about to all walk out when Dust called out. "Jaune, Pyyrha could I speak to you two?" they both looked at each other and walked back to Dust.

"As you know I will be training Jaune in aura techniques and hopefully discovering his Semblance. Pyyrha I advise you that you train him in terms of swordsmanship." They both nodded and left for lunch with the rest of their friends.

'_Jaune has potential and is able to do things that most people can't. I'm going to enjoy training him._'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arena Tuesday 9 AM**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were well rested and were walking towards the arena for their team battles with Dust, their new mentor. They were all very confident in their respective leaders. Ruby uses various formations in order to attack powerful enemies. Jaune is able to make plans on the fly by noticing the weaknesses in the enemy and adapting his team to them.

When they entered the arena they were greeted to Dust warming up by using some of his dust techniques. He noticed the teams had entered. "Good morning, today, as you know, is the day where you will all fight me as a team." All teams nodded in acknowledgement. "Each team will have to retrieve the bell that is hanging around my neck. " They were all surprised at this announcement, but it made sense as he was pretty much unbeatable.

"Team JNPR shall go first." Jaune made an audible gulping noise as he and his team stepped forward ready to fight. "One more thing. If all members of your team drop into the red zone, that team loses."

Dust walked quickly to the other side of the Arena giving JNPR time to strategize.

"Nora, you are going to be directly attacking Dust as you are the power house of the team. Use any means necessary. Ren you will be working with Nora, creating distractions when necessary in order for her to get blows in. Pyyrha You will, like Nora, be attacking directly in order to see if he has any specific weaknesses or openings." They all stood there at Jaune planning. They quickly agreed and readied their weapons.

Dust had made his choice of what weapon to use during the battle. He was going to use two Glaives (I'll put a link to a photo at the end). Each glaive was infused with wind dust so he could manoeuvre them using his Aura. Team JNPR appeared to be ready. He threw both glaives in their direction. They easily dodged them and charged forward. Dust used his aura to manoeuvre the glaives towards Pyyrha. She noticed them approach and used her semblance to slightly adjust their trajectory aiming them back at Dust. Dust saw this and quickly sped towards her while she was using her semblance landing a hit in the stomach. The Glaives landing in his hands afterwards. He saw a hammer swing out of the corner of his eye; he had little time to dodge it and was sent flying. Mid flight he turned into a cloud of dust and flew towards Ren. He quickly transformed back into his human from and rushed Ren, throwing both his glaives at him to distract him. Ren leapt through them and aimed his bladed pistols at dust and fired. Dust made no attempt to dodge the bullets as they passed right through him. He suddenly realised his mistake. Out of known where Jaune appeared, his blade glowing a pure white. He slashed at Dusts head. Dust was knocked down. In a last ditch effort to protect the bells hanging around his neck he threw the glaives. JNPR were able to dodge them and claim the bells.

Dust stood up looking very impressed with team JNPR. "Congratulations. Your team is capable of making great plans and assigning roles during battle. Though you lacked communication in this duel that may be different in other battles." They all bowed with respect and walked towards team RWBY.

"Good luck." Was all Jaune said before team RWBY took to the Arena?

'_they may need it_' Jaune thought

Dust watched as team RWBY walked into the Arena waiting patiently for them to ready their weapons. In the process he was deciding as to which weapon he would use during the fight.

The leader of team RWBY suddenly shouted "Frezerburn!" Yang suddenly leapt up into the air and Weiss froze the ground. When yang impacted the ground it created a thick mist throughout the whole arena. '_very clever. Taking out my ability to see so that you sneak up. Won't be that easy though_.' He suddenly turned around and punched hard. He made an impact and a VERY surprised Blake was sent flying. Dust quickly made another movement, just dodging the blade of Ruby's scythe. Weiss came out of nowhere and hit him in the head with her Rapier. This temporarily disorientated him. Suddenly he was flying towards a wall. He looked to see who punched him. Yang was standing there with a smug look on her face. "Ice flower!" Ruby stuck her scythe in the ground and aimed it at Dust Weiss summoned some Glyphs in in front of the sniper barrel and Ruby fired. Dust quickly dissolved into a cloud of dust and narrowly avoided the shot. '_This is new._' He returned to his human form and stood there. "I must admit you have done a good number of things that I have never seen." All members of RWBY grinned. "Sadly you have yet to get the bells." He summoned his weapon, a whip infused with electrical dust. RWBY checked their aura meters and saw that they were in the yellow, with Weiss being on the verge of red. Ruby suddenly yelled "Bumblebee!" Yang immediately shot backwards and Blake threw her ribbon at Yang. Blake started turning and in doing so increased Yang's speed for the attack. Yang let go of the ribbon and was sent hurling towards Dust. HE quickly swung his whip wrapping it around her and redirected her back to her team. Yang landed on Weiss making her drop into the red zone. Dust speed forward and used his whip to block every shot Ruby fired. He wrapped his whip around her scythe and yanked, effectively disarming her. He moved in to finish her but Blake intervened at the last second blocking his attack. He was too distracted by Blake to see that Ruby had taken the bells. Dust sent Blake flying before he heard the distinct ringing sound of the bells.

All of RWBY assembled in front of Dust for his evaluation. "You excellent team work and have some very interesting strategies of which I have not encountered before. Blake made a nice distraction for Ruby to take the bells." Blake and Ruby smiled at this.

Both teams had assembled in the arena. "Tomorrow we will be learning about the Grimm," everyone groaned at this. "I have seen how Port teaches, I'm not like that. I will be telling you about the Demon Grimm. Dismissed." Both teams walked back to their dorms before walking the cafeteria for dinner.

"What do you think he meant by Demon Grimm." Weiss asked. Everyone at the table pondered this for a second. Yang spoke up.

"Who knows as long as we learn how to kill them then I'm fine." Weiss deadpanned Yang for a second before returning to her meal.

Dust entered the cafeteria and walked towards team RWBY and JNPR. He nodded at all of them before focussing on Jaune. "Could I speak to you Jaune?" Jaune looked at Pyyrha for a second before getting and following Dust out of the cafeteria. "Jaune meet me at Beacon Cliffs tomorrow morning at 6 am. Tomorrow we start your aura training." Looked very excited by this. "Yes sir." He quickly walked back to his friends as if nothing happened."

'_his families aura techniques are very powerful I hope I can teach him the basics. The rest he needs to learn himself._"

**How is everyone enjoying the story criticism is helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday 5:30AM Team JNPR Dorm**

The alarm in team JNPRs room went off alerting Jaune of his early morning training with Dust. He put his combat gear on and quickly made his way to the cliffs.

**The Cliffs**

When he arrived he saw Dust meditating, as if training his aura in the techniques he was about to teach the young Arc. He stood and looked at Jaune. "Glad you could make it Jaune. As you know I will be teaching you how to control and use your aura as well as teach some of your families aura techniques." Jaune was surprised at this.

"I thought my families techniques were locked away or lost?" Dust nodded at this confirming what Jaune said.

"They have been lost, but as I said before I knew your ancestors and they taught me their techniques in the event I run into a future Arc." Jaune at this point was very excited to start his training and was eager to learn his families lost techniques.

"before I teach you your families techniques I must teach the basics of aura control." Jaune stood ready to observe his mentor. "Aura, as you may know is the manifestation of one soul and is the life force of all living things, with the exception of the Grimm. Today I will simply be showing you how focus aura into part of your body."

Dust walked over to a nearby tree. He stood there for a couple with his eyes closed before his right arm started to glow a pearlescent blue. He then punched the tree in front of him effectively destroying it. Jaune stood there in awe. Dust turned to look at Jaune, "Your turn." Jaune stepped forward to a tree. He stood there for a solid minute before punching the tree. Instead of destroying the tree he ended up hurting his hand. Dust chuckled at his. "You may not get it at first, but my advice is take your time. When you do it once you can do it again easily."

Jaune went to another tree and stood there for longer. He closed his eyes and focused. He did this for a good five minutes before his left arm glowed white. He open his eyes and smiled before punching the tree. He effectively destroyed the tree. Jaune was very surprised that he was able to do that. "Do that a few more times just to get the hang of it." Jaune complied. The next few times he did it were easier. He destroyed three more trees.

"That was impressive Jaune, most people take longer to get used to it. The next technique it will teach you is similar to what you just learned." Jaune was curious at this point. "I want you to focus your aura into your legs." Jaune was able to focus his aura into his legs after ten minutes. "This technique has two uses." Dust told Jaune "The first being that you can run much faster, the second being that kicks are more powerful." When Jaune heard his he bolted at insane speed towards a far tree and kicked sending the tree flying off the cliffs.

"Now that you understand some of the basics I'm going to show you a very powerful aura attack." Jaune perked up at this but then slumped due to exhaustion. He pulled out his scroll and checked his aura meter, he was just before the yellow zone. He put his scroll away and listened to dust. "Jaune I want you to watch closely."

Dust held his hand out to his side. Jaune started for a good minute before he noticed the tiniest speck of light floating above Dust's hand. It slowly got bigger until it was the size of a tennis ball. Dust then walked to the cliffs over looking the emerald forest and hurled the ball as far as he could. A minute later there was a HUGE explosion. Jaune had to cover his eyes for fear of going blind. When he looked at the emerald forest again he could see a large crater in the distance.

"What was that?" Jaune asked nervously.

"That my boy was my aura compressed down to the size of a ball. It has very lethal results and only few people can use it as it uses a lot of aura." Jaune understood immediately. "You are only to use this in situation in which you are greatly outnumbered, understood?" Jaune nodded his head quickly. Saw the sun rising and dismissed Jaune, much to his disappointment.

Jaune was walking back to his dorm to get ready. He was deep in thought. _'I'm glad he knows my families techniques and that he is training me. But I have yet to unlock my semblance.'_ He was still deep in thought when Cardin punched him in the face and the rest of his team started to beat Jaune. Suddenly wings sprouted out of Jaune back, the looked angelic, they knocked all of team CRDL back when they got their feat they saw Jaune and ran, afraid of his new found power. No sooner had they left had Jaunes wings disappeared.

He sprinted back to his dorm to tell his team mates to news. He burst in the door to find that his team were up and ready. They all looked at him. "I've discovered my Semblance."

**How is everyone enjoying the story criticism is helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

All of team JNPR was staring at Jaune. All very surprised at this announcement. Ren was the first to speak up. "What's your Semblance?" Jaune looked at Ren and grinned. Suddenly angel wings sprouted out of Jaunes back. They were all surprised. "You have wings!?" they all said in unison. Jaune was laughing at their reactions.

"Yes, I have wings." They were all surprised. "How did it happen?" Pyyrha asked. Jaune suddenly frowned at this, but smiled shortly after. "Team CRDL." This confused everyone, he continued to explain. "They attacked me in the hall and my semblance activated making them retreat in the process." They look very surprised. For once team CRDL was useful. "I'm going to get ready to leave for class." Jaune quickly put on his uniform.

Once he was ready he decided that he would exit through the window. "Hey guys," NPR looked over to Jaune who was standing at an open window. "I'll see you in class." Pyyrha knew what he was going to do and her eyes widened. She tried to stop him but he quickly dived out of the window. As he was falling he summoned his wings. He flew over the campus looking down at everyone, with the occasional student looking up. He saw the main building at flew towards the entrance. He disintegrated his wings as he landed. He found the classroom and entered. Dust wasn't in the room so Jaune used the time to sleep.

**9PM**

I walked into the room to find Jaune sleeping. '_Might as well le him rest._' He saw his other students sitting down talking amongst themselves. "Morning. Today you will learn about the Demon Grimm." Everyone looked excited by this. "Before we start, I would like to inform you that these are not any ordinary Grimm. Their have never been any record of one being defeated." Everyone seemed somewhat nervous now. "Now the first one we will talk about are the people of Grimm." Everyone was now paying attention. "The people of Grimm are humanoid beings who are the only Grimm to possess souls, meaning they can use Aura." Everyone seemed VERY surprised by this. "Each one has a physical feature or ability that resembles the regular Grimm fought by hunters, although it is rare to find one with the abilities or physical features of a Demon Grimm."

Weiss raised her hand. "Is there any particular area the live in?" I looked at her before sighing. "There is one location in which they can be found." They all stared in anticipation. "They can be found in caves underneath Forever Fall." Everyone's jaws dropped and somehow woke up Jaune in the process. "T-They live underneath Forever Fall." Yang asked I nodded my head. "I have encountered these Grimm before and defeated them." Blake looked confused. "Then how come there aren't any records of the victory?" Blake asked. I sighed before answering. "My successes aren't recorded in history. I exist as to show people the pinnacle of dust technology. I do not further society with my information, I let them figure it out themselves." Blake seemed convinced, Weiss on the other hand was furious. "How dare you keep that information for yourself. Our world needs this technology. My father would pay great money for this information!" I glared at Weiss. "Tell me Ms Schnee, would my information bring equality throughout the world, would it stop Faunus labour. No, it wouldn't. Your family would only have more money in their pockets. This world is too young for my information. When they have earned the right to know such information then I will share it." Weiss was shocked. She didn't notice that everyone was staring at her. When she finally noticed the looks she was getting she just looked down at her feet. I continued the class. "Now that you all know that I have no recorded successes and that I am unwilling to share certain information. I believe that we should move onto the next Grimm." Everyone started to pay attention now instead of starting at Ice Queen. "The next one is called the Shadowstalker. It is a spider Grimm and the first form of the now common Deathstalker. It is capable of killing anyone with a single bite as it injects venom into your body. It is in your best interests to take out its fangs first. The biggest I have ever fought was 2 meters tall." Everyone in the class gasped.

"I think I have talked about Grimm enough for today." Everyone brightened up at this announcement. "Make no mistake I have a task for all of you." They all groaned a little bit. "You are all to go into Forever fall and, as a combined team, incapacitate one of the people of Grimm." Everyone in the room turned white, except Weiss she couldn't get any whiter. "Why! Why do you want to put ourselves in danger?!" Yang asked. I looked at her before calmly replying. "I wish to teach one of them."

Everyone just sat there for a minute processing what I just said. I decided to ease their thoughts with a better explanation. "I also want you to experience fighting one. Merely telling you about it means nothing if you have no experience fighting it." The all looked at him before agreeing with what he had to say. "I will accompany you but will not fight. We leave tomorrow for the whole day. Dismissed" team RWBY and JNPR walked towards the door. "Ren can I speak to you?"

Ren walked back into the room. "I have taken it upon myself to teach you some of your families hidden techniques. You may decline this offer, but if you wish to have me train you in you ancestor's techniques, you will meet me at the emerald forest temple tomorrow morning. You may leave." Ren walked out of the room. '_I thought my family already taught me their techniques._' He walked back to his room to get ready for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday 4AM**

Ren woke himself up in order to meet Dust and train. He quickly put on his armour, deposited his storm flowers in his sleeves and silently left his dorm.

He walked up to the cliff where he was launched into the emerald forest in hopes of gaining more distance using the launch pads. He stood on a launch pad and waited a couple of seconds before being launched into the air. As he neared the canopy of the forest he drew his pistols and prepared his landing strategy. He was able to make it to ground safely.

He started walking north and it wasn't too long before he found the clearing of the temple. Dust had yet to arrive and so Ren decided to warm up. He wall ran up each of the forest temple pillars twice and then did 30 push-ups. When he had finished he noticed a cloud of dust approaching. Once the dust was near his teacher started to return to his natural form.

Dust looked around before seeing Ren. "Good morning Ren. In this session, as you know, I will be teaching you some of your families forgotten techniques." Ren nodded calmly at this.

Dust sat down with his legs crossed and Ren did the same. "One of the techniques your family was famous for was the ability to turn into different creatures. Each member had a specific creature they could turn into depending on their personality or mental state. Someone who has a poor mental state would turn into a creature of Grimm, this also applies to people who have extreme cases of anger." Ren was wide eyed at this information and was very intrigued now. "Those you aren't insane will not turn into Grimm but the creature they turn into is decided by ones personality. One might turn into an owl if he is wise, another might turn into a serpent if he is very skilled in combat and one could turn into a mouse if they are quiet or social awkward. Each aspect of ones personality is taken into consideration." Ren was now very excited to learn this technique; he still kept his composure though.

"Be able to transform means you have tamed or accept any demons or tragedies that occurred in you past." Ren immediately froze, Dust noticed this. "If you do not wish to come terms with your past then you can never master this ability." Ren was torn between revisiting his past or not, he sighed. "I'll do it." Dust looked at Ren and nodded.

"To revisit your past you enter a meditative state. You cannot leave this state until you have come to terms with your past. Once that has been achieved, you will be able to transform into your creature." Ren sat down and started to clear his mind. Dust stood by and watched as Ren meditated, planning to eliminate any Grimm that approaches the area.

Ren was now deep in his subconscious wondering what to do. That's when he heard a voice. It was soft and kind. "Ren" it repeatedly called out. Ren turned around and looked where the voice came from. He saw a woman dressed in white and green robes. "Hello Mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Ren looked at his mother or the image of his mother. He had very few memories of his mother since she abandoned him and his father. "Why?" Ren's mother looked at Ren and saw that he was on the verge of tears. "To protect you." Ren didn't believe this statement and his mother knew it. Suddenly the darkness that surrounded Ren and his mother turned to white. When it cleared up the first thing Ren noticed was that he was in a hospital room. He looked around wondering why he was in a hospital. That was when he heard the painful screams. Ren ran towards the source. When he found it he was surprised to find that it was his mother. She was in labour giving birth to him. He was standing in the door way a nurse passed through him. This surprised Ren at first, although when he thought about it a bit more it made sense that people would be able to pass through him in this memory.

He watched as his mother went through the pain of child birth and saw how happy she was after finally giving birth to him. Suddenly everything turned to white and he was thrust into another memory.

It was the middle of the night he was in his father's house. It was the night that Ren's mother left him.

"Why do you have to leave?" Ren's father asked. Ren's mother looked up at from the table for a few seconds before returning her gaze back to the table. After a minute she finally answered. "A bounty has been put on me. I have to leave and sever my ties to you and Ren in order to Lie in order to protect both of you. Don't you understand Tai?" Tai looked up at Ren's mother an angry yet sad expression on his face. "Leave then! Don't bother trying to meet Lie again, I won't let you near him!" Tai roared. Everything turned to white again.

When everything returned to normal they were at the graduation ceremony from signal. Ren saw his mother in this memory she was hiding among the ceiling beams of the hall. She looked down and watched as her son graduated from Signal. Tears dripping from her eyes to show she was proud of her son. Everything turned to black.

Ren was now standing in the plain of his unconsciousness with his mother standing a metre away from him. He finally understood everything. He looked at his mother, a look of understanding worn on his face. His mother looked at him with a happy smile on her face as she knew Ren had come to an understanding of what she did and why. Suddenly everything went to white.

Ren had finally woken up. Dust started at him. "Now that you have done that you can finally transform." With that Ren focussed. He sat down and focused once more and felt the transformation take place. A shroud of black smoke surrounded Ren as he transformed. When it was complete he was in the form of a Dragon (think of the Dragon from Dragonball Z but green and black). He let out a roar that echoed all throughout the emerald forest.

Dust looked up at Ren's Dragon form. "The Dragon of Vale. Just like his father."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday 8:30 AM**

Ren walked into team JNPR dorm to be met by Nora, who leapt into his arms. "Where have you been?" Jaune asked, lying on his bed. Ren looked at Jaune before simply answering. "Training." Jaune quickly replied. "Dust?" Ren nodded at this and Jaune understood immediately. Pyyrha looked at Ren Questioningly. "What did Dust teach you?"

Ren looked towards Pyyrha. "I'll show you when we fight the demon Grimm today." Nora became excited to find out what her childhood friend had learnt and had quickly started pestering him to tell them. He held his ground. They all quickly started to get ready for the hunting trip. All of team JNPR equipped their weapons and armour and left their dorm. Team RWBY decided to leave at the same time.

They walked to the outskirts of forever fall and waited for dust. They each entertained themselves in their own unique way. Yang and Nora made bets as to how long it would take before Jaune started flirting with Weiss, Much to Nora's displeasure it took only 2 minute,. Blake read her book (as usual), Ren meditated, Ruby was maintain crescent rose and Pyyrha was watching Jaune sadly as he attempted to flirt with Weiss.

Dust showed up an hour after they arrived, much to the annoyance of the resident heiress. "Good morning. Today we will be hunting one of the Demon Grimm, specifically one of the people of Grimm. It should be known that we have a lot of ground to cover." Everyone groaned at this except Ren much to everyone's suspicion. "That being said Ren will be using his new ability to get us there." Everyone looked at Ren curiously.

Slowly smoke started surrounding him and they watching in awe as the smoke consumed him. It got bigger and bigger and none of his form had still been revealed to his friends. When the smoke finally cleared they were met with the sight of a green and black dragon. Everyone was in awe.

"Climb on everyone!" Dust shouted. Everyone climbed on. Nora was excited because her bestfriend could turn into a dragon. Ren started flying over forever fall.

**1 hour later**

Dust saw a clearing and told Ren to land. Everyone got off of Ren and started walking. Jaune on the other hand was using his semblance to fly over everyone and get a better layout of the land.

They soon found a cave. Dust entered first followed by team RWBY and then JNPR. As they went further into the cave it got darker and darker. It was soon pitch black, making it near impossible to navigate, they had to rely on Blake's night vision in order to progress. They soon saw a light and they approached it. It saw a hole and when they looked through it. The saw a village of Grimm people.

**Authors note: hey guys I was slacking off on this chapter so that's why it took a long to time to update. I had to start school for the year and I have been adjusting. Anyway, I need ideas for other demon Grimm and want your help message me if you have an idea.**


End file.
